Harry Potter and The Grey Lord
by DarkBlade23451
Summary: This is an Answer to a Death Challenge by CoastalFirebird, Ron Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, HP/DG, NL/HG. Rated M for Later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Sorcerers Apprentice movie 2010. This is an answer to a challenge from CoastalFirebird. and i would like to thank my wonderful Beta Goth Albino Angel for all the help I have received.

'- thoughts

"- Spoken word

**Bold – Parsel-tongue **

_Chapter 1: Waking Up Dead_

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. 'Okay, I was standing with Hermione at my parent's grave site. Then we heard some noises and just as I turned around, I saw Hermione drop to her knees and then my world went black. Now I am sitting in an office of some kind so what's going on here?' he wondered. Just then the door opened and in walked a tall figure in dark flowing cloak that sat behind the desk.

"God damn it, Mister Potter, what are you doing here again? You do realize this is your ninth and last time you can be sent back, don't you? No, I guess you don't seeing as how you don't remember the other times you were here." the man said as he looked through the folder he had with him. "Oh, dear God… dead because of Ron again. Why didn't you obliterate him when he left you guys? He became a liability at that point." He said as he slammed the folder closed and just glared at Harry.

"Umm sir, what do you mean dead because of Ron _again_?" Harry inquired, confused. Ron was his best friend; sure he left, but it wasn't exactly a bed and breakfast. Besides, it wasn't his fight so he didn't _have_ to stay.

Opening the folder back up, the man quickly scanned it then looked at Harry. "Well Mister Potter, I am your Grimm Reaper, Seth. Now, about Ron let's see. He killed you in Second year by shoving you down and running to the chamber—stupid really, since you were need to open the second door—so Voldemort killed Ginny and became whole. He sought out his older self and darkness reigned for thousands of years. And now he gave up your location so they would kill you and bring him Hermione, thinking she was his rightful due."

Harry just sat there, stunned. "Ok, and how about the other times? You said eight and that was only two." he quietly pointed out.

"Hmm…Let's see the first time, you apparated to your school roof, but missed by five feet and fell to your death, so that was not your fault. Then First Year, you were killed by Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest; Second Year well you know that; Third Year, during your turning, you fell to the path of the Mooney's Werewolf; Fourth Year, you tried to overpower a dragon and were eaten; Fifth Year, you dived in front of a cutting curse for one Ginny Weasley—stupid by the way; Sixth Year, you tried using cutting curses on the Infiri, and this brings us to Seventh Year…which is why you're here now." Seth explained with a bit of irritation.

"Sir, why was it stupid to save Ginny? I love her." Harry told his Reaper, but even as he said it, he realized the emotions didn't come forth. He was puzzled by this.

"Well for one, you soulmate isn't a Gryffindor, and two, don't you think its kinda weird that you love someone who looks like your mother?" Seth said with a smirk.

"But I can't tell you anymore on that. So this is the last time we can send you back…oh and Sirius isn't dead; that's not the Veil of Death as it's called now. It was once a prison, so he is still alive, but I don't know how to get him out. You need to see the goblins; not everything is as Dumbledore has told you. He has lied to you from day one. He set up the task for you to fight Voldemort in your first year; he is keeping info from you to keep you in his control, like have you heard your parents will yet? No, you haven't you need to fix that.

"We can only send you back so far, by the way and I am not sending you back where Dumbledore can notice the changes in you till it's too late. So I am going to send you back to the first day of summer after Fifth Year.

"Oh and Harry, though you are a Gryffindor, Bravery without thought is as usefully as Ambition without Restraint. Engage your brain; it's a fine line between bravery and stupidity and that line is thought. Use it; there was a reason you were supposed to go into Slytherin. Good bye Harry."

Seth waved as Harry's world went black. Just as he was fading out he heard "Oh and don't forget to remove the Horcrux from your head but we'll let you keep the powers it gave," Then nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the Sorcerers Apprentice movie 2010. This is an answer to a challenge from CoastalFirebird. and i would like to thank my wonderful Beta Goth Albino Angel for all the help I have received.

'- thoughts

"- Spoken word

**Bold – Parsel-tongue**

Chapter 2 -

"BOY, get down here this minute!" came a yell from outside his door. "Why isn't my food on the table?"

"Coming Uncle Vernon," Harry called out. 'Wait a minute. Uncle Vernon?' Oh god, he really was back just after fifth year. 'Okay, what did Seth say? Ok remember all that, but what was that about goblins? Oh, go see them. Ok, now how to do that, I wonder.' As he walked down stairs a plan came to him and he smiled.

He walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast, he settled on his uncle's favorite breakfast for his aunt and uncle, then made Dudley's favorite breakfast. Vernon looked at him weirdly as he sat down with only some toast, a slice of cheese and water.

"Alright boy what do you want?" Vernon barked out.

"If you can give me a ride to London, I will give you 500 pounds when I get back later tonight." Harry stated flatly.

Vernon thought about this, and then smirked. "Alright boy, I'll drop you off, but if I don't get my 500 or if I have to come back to get you, there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear? And just for the record, I am not doing this for you, I have to go up there anyways; I have a meeting with a client otherwise I wouldn't even bother." He smiled evilly thinking the boy couldn't possible have that much money.

So, after cleanup, they hurried out to the car after Harry grabbed his wand and Invisibility Cloak. The trip was uneventful with neither speaking to the other. As they pulled into London, Harry told Vernon to stop at a random street two blocks from the Leaky Cauldron; he didn't want his Uncle to know where the entrance was. Harry slipped on his Cloak after making sure nobody was watching him and waited outside the door to the Leaky Cauldron for someone else to walk through.

After waiting for a half an hour trying to figure what he was going to say to the goblins when he got there, someone stepped out of the door and Harry slipped in before it could close. He slowly made his way to the back, making sure not to touch anything or anyone and luckily the door to Diagon Alley was still open, so he slipped through there too and made his way to Gringotts.

As Harry walked into the bank, he slipped off his Cloak and noticed Griphook at a desk with nobody waiting.

"Good morning, Griphook." Harry said with a closed mouth smile. Something he remembered from Hermione's drilling goblin customs from History of Magic Homework. Griphook just looked at him like he was seeing him for the first time… well that's what it would have looked like if you could read goblin expressions.

"Welcome, Lord Potter, I didn't think our owl would have made it to you this quickly." Griphook said in slow way of speaking, which made you feel like you were a small child. Harry just brushed it off without insult knowing none was really intended.

"My apologizes Griphook, but we must have passed in transit as I never received your owl. Let us get your business out of the way first then we can move onto what I need to do." Harry said while maintaining his happiness as to think some more on what he was going to do there.

Griphook was in shock; never had a wizard opted to put aside his or her own needs and wants to a goblin wanted before. Unknown to either of them, Ragnok, the Head of Gringotts and Clan Chief of the Goblin Nation was also listening to this conversation. "Lord Potter, We-Gringotts-was wondering when you would like to hear the will reading of your parents seeing as how you were to become Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter at the completion of your OWL studies. Due to being the last living Potter, it is a Last Living Blood clause written in the laws from old wars when whole families were wiped out." Griphook said to a dazed Harry Potter.

'Head of the family? Why didn't anyone tell me that? Surely all purebloods knew that, so why didn't the Weasleys tell me?' Harry thought to himself before he realized that he hadn't responded; he looked back up at Griphook. "My apologizes again Griphook, you took me by surprise. I was never informed that I was allowed to do that. How can we begin? I imagine there are things we can't talk about till I am made Head of my House." Harry said with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Right this way, Lord Potter." Griphook said as he waved towards a door behind him and Harry followed him. "Just drop some of your blood on this parchment and we will have your house ring brought to us." Griphook told Harry as he pulled out a dagger and a piece of parchment and set them on the desk.

Harry walked up, cut his finger and watched as the blood dropped onto the parchment and three ring boxes popped onto the table next to the parchment. Griphook looked shocked. "Ok, Lord Potter, there are three rings here let's see which they belong to shall we?" Griphook then picked up the parchment and read the names on them. "Potter, Blake, and a Key to Blake's Vault; interesting. Well, Lord Potter, shall we begin." He said with a sharp-toothed smile as he opened the Potter box and held it out for Harry to take the ring.

As Harry pulled the ring out and slipped it onto his finger, he felt a crash of power as something connected to his very core and felt a mass of pain shoot straight his body, right into his scar. Harry screamed out loud and he fell to the floor. Griphook stared in horror as the new Lord Potter fell to the ground after feeling the wards to the Potter Manor move from him to Harry. He quickly called for Goblin medics and had the young man taken to a new room with a few medics already in there. They started scanning right away and one goblin passed out. When they found the problem, they instantly called for Ragnok.

After what felt like days to Harry, he opened his eyes, feeling lighter than ever before. He looked around to see where he was now and noticed that he was in a cave like room with a goblin mixing potions in a corner. Just then, an old Goblin walked into the room and that noticed Harry was awake. "Ahhh, Lord Potter, nice to have you with us again. That was a right nasty scare you gave us; we thought we had handed you a cursed ring, but as it turns out the Potter wards, when connected to you, tried to drive out a piece of soul that was attached to your soul. Luckily, here in Gringotts, the wards couldn't push their power on you or it would have killed you, but you will be fine now that we have removed it and destroyed it." the Old Goblin said while thinking, 'No point in telling him we had to switch it to a living creature to save his life and then kill the goblin who volunteered for the mission.'

"Thank you Sir. If I may ask, who are you?" Harry asked him while still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Forgive me Lord Potter. I am Ragnok, Head of Gringotts. Also, I ask, did you authorize the Bonding on your magic?" Ragnok said while taking a seat in a chair nearby as he watched the reaction on Lord Potter's face. He knew the answer was no, but had to ask just to be sure.

"No, I didn't Director." Harry said with a new wash of anger, but realized it felt different, more controllable, more like him; he never realized the difference since he grew up with it, but now that it wasn't there, he felt more in control of himself.

"I didn't think so. Ok Lord Potter, please just call me Ragnok." Ragnok said as he pulled out the two boxes that had been left on the table in Griphook's office.

"Harry, then Ragnok." Harry said not wanting to offend Ragnok who was showing him respect and wanted to extend the same in return.

"OK Harry, I need you to put on this ring, but first do you know of the Blake line?" Ragnok asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, the Blake Line isn't really a line per se. It's not a Hereditary Line, it's a Magical line. Because Balthazar lived for so long, he had blood in too many lines for the right of secession by birth. So you will need to unblock your magic before you will be able to put on this ring. So we will leave you this potion that my potion mistress has made for you and then put on the ring… just do us a favor and wait till we're outside the door and for the door to close before you drink it. Ok?" He told Harry as he handed him the Potion and the ring box and they quickly walked out the door.

Harry just looked after them and then, as fast as he could, drank down the potion knowing that it would taste bad. Well bad was an understatement. 'I would gladly drink polyjuice potion again just to get that taste out of my mouth' he thought to himself. And then it hit him like lightning. He fell to the floor as everything else was slammed to the walls from around him. He was out of control, lost in the feeling of power flowing through his veins, his eyes felt like they were melting, he felt fire ripping through his body and his skin growing tight all around him. Then, as quick as it had started it was over, his body still in pain, but ignorable though the world was fuzzy. Harry took off his glasses to rub his eyes and then opened them and realized he could see without them on now. Just then Ragnok came back in the room and righted everything before sitting back down.

"Very good Harry. Now after you put on the ring, we will go to your new vault and have a look shall we." Ragnok said as he got up. Harry slipped on the ring, waiting for something to happen and nothing did so he got up and followed Ragnok to the vault. The vault was empty save some books with one book held on a pedestal; Harry grabbed that book and they left. Before leaving the bank, Harry grabbed the 500 pounds and Ragnok told him because of his Head of House status he was considered an adult at the bank, but needed to go speak with Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

So Harry then Flooed to the waiting room of DMLE and asked to speak with Madam Bones. He waited for about an hour when he was shown into the Office.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you today, though I am kind of busy at the moment?" Madam Bones said from behind the desk.

"Not much, Madam Bones." Harry informed her. "I was just wondering if, as Head of the House of Potter, would I be considered an adult by law now?" He showed her the Head of House ring.

She looked at it dumbfounded. "Well yes, you are. Here, I will take the trace off of your wand and fill out the paper work for you, Lord Potter." She said as she magically filled out some paperwork then took the trace off of his wand. "There you are Lord Potter. Would that be all?" she asked as she sat back down.

"Yes it would, Madam Bones, and thank you." Harry smiled as he got up and left the office. He then walked out of the Ministry of Magic building and out of Diagon Alley, into London and called the Knight Bus. From there, he went back to his uncle's house, just as he promised.

"BOY, I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU DIDN'T RETURN **THAT NIGHT** I WOULD LAY INTO YOU. NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF, FREAK!" Vernon shouted as the door closed when Harry walked in.

"First, Vernon, here is your five hundred." Harry said sternly as he tossed him the five hundred pounds. "Now, the reason for my delay was that I have been made Head of my House…also making me an adult so I can leave here. All I need to do is grab my stuff and then I will be gone." he said as he walked by Vernon as the mustached man was still staring at the five hundred pounds like it might explode. Harry grabbed all of his stuff and put it into his trunk and stopped to think how he would get to the Potter Manor. He read about it in his estate package from Gringotts and then it struck him. "Dobby, can you come here please?" he called out to the open air. In a flash, Dobby stood looking at him.

"You is calling for Dobby, Mister Harry Potter, Sir. What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?" the elf asked from Harry while looking overjoyed at being called by him.

"Dobby, would you like to be bound to my house?" Harry asked softly.

Dobby's eyes got wider than Harry had ever seen them before and slammed into his leg in a crushing hug. "Dobby would be most happy bound to the greatest wizard alive." He said over and over again while trying to cut off circulation from Harry's leg.

"Ok Dobby, how do I bind you to my house?" He looked down at the little elf.

"Just put your hand on Dobby's head sir, and say 'I bind thee Dobby to my House', and that's all there is to it sir." Dobby said while bouncing around. So Harry did as instructed and there was a quick flash of light. "Master Harry Potter sir, is you still wanting me to follow young Miss Weasley's Orders involving Miss Greengrass?"

"What orders Dobby?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Well, Miss Weasley said that Miss Greengrass was going to try and bring you to the darkside. So Dobby is to be giving her some potion to keep her away from you, but Dobby isn't giving its to her in the summer times because she isn't needing it then." Dobby said very seriously.

Harry almost said yes, but remembered what he was told to look at every relationship and to figure out the truth. 'Why wouldn't she just tell me…resorting to potions instead. Hmm.' "No Dobby." he said. "I don't want you to. I am not sure if what Ginny said is true. And we should never resort to their ways of dealing with the enemy; that makes us no better than them." Then Harry had to grab Dobby before he started to punish himself. "Dobby stop, I order you to never Punish yourself again. If you think you did something wrong tell me and we will discuss it. You didn't know how I would feel about it and you only did what you thought was helping me, so I am not angry with you."

Dobby looked up with tears in his eyes, "Y-ye-yes, Master s-s-sir." he stuttered out from the pain he felt from what he did and the shock of never having to punish himself again.

"Ok, Dobby can you take me to Potter Man…." Harry started to ask the request when the world shifted and found himself in a large entry Hall. "Ok, well that answers that question."


	3. AN

Hey guys, no i didn't forget about you just dont have a computer right to create and upload chapters..however, i will be re-writeing the story, the core of the story will stay the same. however i did notice that there some missunderstandings in the way some of it is typed up and the winner of the 3rd person to the hp\dg\? is susan bones. i should have the new chapters and hopefully one - two new chapters ready for when i can start uploading agian. thanks for sticking with me, and sorry about the delay.


	4. AN 2

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't a chapter update, i am currently having to write all my chapters out by hand because i don't have a laptop anymore...i am also having some problems with how i want this story to progress, and slow down the chapters some because i know people stated my chapters are moving to fast. so i am currently trying to locate my muse, hopefully soon i will have a the chapters here updated and new ones for you all to read but i will NOT be abandoning this story at all that i can promise you...however i did start a new story which is going to be uploaded here shortly it only has one chapter right now but i want to see how well it will be received..its a harry potter/buff the vampire slayer crossover..currently titled "Sorcerer, Slayer, Wiccan Oh my" that is just a working title, if anyone has better suggestions i would love to hear them, thanks and sorry again.


End file.
